


Vacation

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Gudako decides that the vacation Rin agrees to should be special in some way. Local legends and a good bargain settled it. Hakuno and Rin were in for a surprise. Just not as much as Gudako.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Tohsaka Rin, Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno, Gudako/Curry
Kudos: 14





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

“We need a vacation.”

“Maybe later.”

“No now.”

“I think she means a break, Rin.”

“In an hour then.”

“Gah, no! Not a break- I mean a break _does_ sound great about now. At least a lunch break, since we’ve been at these reports for hours. But no! I mean an honest vacation where we just leave and pamper ourselves for a few days.”

Two brunettes looked up at her over their own collective paperwork. Rin, the one with the teal eyes, looked to be glaring into space while Hakuno, the one with eyes currently reminding Gudako of butterscotch in her current hunger, looked to actually be considering it. Gudako’s own gold eyes turned pleading as soon as the two turned in her direction.

“After we finish this term at the Clock Tower.” Hakuno bargained, seeing Rin’s face about to set in her ‘business mode’ as nothing would get in the way of her studying. Hakuno herself just glad it would mean time away from most of the Tower. Some Mages were just creepy as well as jerks. Gudako’s plans fit right in to stay away from the creepier ones in her off time. The less chances near them the better.

“We still have the access to the libraries here.” Rin argued, not wanting to miss some valuable information in mage craft.

“And that’s why it’ll only be a weekend!!” Gudako cheered in. “We need break times too, so we don’t burn out.”

Rin couldn’t argue that one. “One weekend. AFTER exams.”

“Yes, yes” Gudako managed to wave off in the midst of her cheers.

“Party time! Party time! **Paaaaarrtty Tiiiiiimee**!!”

_“Quiet down Gudako!”_

* * *

“An amusement park?”

“No.”

“That doesn’t actually sound too bad.”

“Why not, Rin?”

“….”

“Oh right the ATM exploded the last time Rin got frustrated with it.”

“We should do that again!”/”HAKUNO!”

* * *

"How about we camp in the mountains and explore for treasure?"

"Do you have a map of the area?"

"You know she doesn't, Rin."

"Hakuno! How could you tell her that!?"

"I didn't have to. You just did."

"Another place _now_ , Gudako."

* * *

"This!! This place is perfect!!" Gudako pranced into the room excited.

"You aren't going to ask for another zeppelin, or deserted island again are you?" Hakuno asked off hand munching on some home made cookies. Seems like she got frustrated with the professor again. The dough always made a suitable replacement for his face. He must have been pandering to one of his more "esteemed" students again. Sometimes Gudako wonders if Rowling had a mage in the family to get things like the old aristocrats and their dislike for new lines this correct. She almost wondered if any of the teachers would pull a Snape impersonation for petty grudges too.

"It had BETTER not be." Rin replied not even looking up from her book.

"It's not!." Gudako pouted. It would have been exciting if any of her ideas were agreed to. Hakuno even appeared to consider some of them. Rin, on the other hand, appeared to want a normal, boring vacation.

The look Rin gave Gudako as Hakuno tuned everything out in the name of sweets and note taking said it all; Rin believed none of her words.

"I found a spa and hot springs resort. It's pretty isolated from a lot of customers and didn't have bad reviews. It's even close enough to a town to shop and a small all year round fairgrounds. This way we can all do something exciting OR relax and get pampered." Rin was once more skeptical. Hakuno, however, finally returned her attention to Gudako's way and got excited if the way her eyes sparkled were any indication.

"Let me see it." Rin moved from her spot to take the brochures from Gudako's arms. Hakuno, not too far behind her, peeked around Rin's shoulders to gander herself.

Five minutes went by.

Ten.

"We will reserve three beds for the weekend at the end of the month."

"Do you think they have enough beds in a room for us?" Hakuno asked. "It does look fun. I won't doubt a lot of people will be doing the same."

"Don't worry about it, I gave them a call like all the other places Rin rejected for more information. They don't seem to get a lot of customers for all the space they have. We might even be getting our own rooms. The owners told me about it being normal for one room per guest unless it was a family trip with how many people seem to show up."

Hakuno frowned, "Then how do they manage to not go under with so little customers?"

"Renting. The family that owns the resort owns the land and rents out the area of the year round fairgrounds. The actual place that brings in money from tourists visiting the town near it."

"We have our place picked out then." Rin folded the papers and handed them back to Gudako. It didn't matter that the place was supposed to be haunted, right? Nevermind Rin agreed, best to leave that part out.

* * *

"This is a lot more spacious than I thought it was going to be." Hakuno muttered in awe as they walked up to the resort. It was pretty big and almost the size of Rin's estate. Not that that was a bad thing.... Gudako knew. Just for an isolated place it was large. Then again, they did own the land and rent some. So reasonable when you considered that part.

"It does look well managed." Rin continued. Her eyes had been darting to the building of the resort and landscaping around it. Thankfully, the place was matching up to the advertisement.

"I'm excited to explore the fair!"

"That does sound fun, but I'm looking more into the spa. Maybe a few things from the town could be interesting to buy too. Clock Tower doesn't have everything." Hakuno went on.

"Oh yeah that is true. No video games, no interesting books, and not a single piece of entertainment to be found." Gudako went on.

"I was thinking more on clothes and other things that won't send me into debt, but I suppose at least one thing for fun couldn't hurt."

"What about you, Rin?" Both turned her way as they entered the lobby to check in.

"The gem stores in town and the spa." Both should have known that by now.

"Welcome to the Idle Quest Resort. Do you three have a reservation?" An elderly gentleman behind the counter asked. The name tag reading 'Anthony' pinned to his chest.

"We have one under Fujimaru for three beds." Gudako chirped in with a wave.

A few clicks on the computer had the man nodding. "Three rooms for five days. All seems to be in order."

Hakuno mouthed "Separate Rooms" Gudako's way in surprise. Rin just seemed satisfied with her own room in general. Not that Rin couldn't share, but the price for three rooms was very generous. Gudako happily takes the room keys.

Vacation time activated.

* * *

Gudako... wondered why the place was considered haunted. Sure it had odd noises at night, but they roomed in Clock Tower dorms in a city. Of course the sounds would be a little off to them. Hakuno was taking the trails and the town when not in the spa, or the hot spring. Rin just looked like she was doing work still but in a more relaxed way and joined Hakuno in the spa, or the springs. She had only been to the town once on the first day to systematically look at all their jewels available. Gudako had been exploring it all.

Nothing happened on the first day.

Second day.

Or third.

A little disappointing in the fact that it was so cheap and roomy because of it when Gudako saw nothing, but she guessed rumors and people believing in them were everywhere. At least her time at the fair was great. So much food tasted. So many small animals petted. Not even getting into the rides. Small amounts as they were they were fun. She even won a plush sheep. It was crazy soft.

So focused on her new toy that she was DEFINITELY going to keep no matter what some of the other mages in the Tower would think, Gudako was blindsided by the fact that HAKUNO was running after a lion.

A LION.

In her night dress. "Give it back you stalking bundle of fur!! I _know_ you've been following me since the second day!"

Okay then. Well that happened. Maybe Gudako could go find Rin and she could figure out just what madness drove Hakuno to chase after a lion of all things. ....or why no one bat an eye at it except her. Gudako moved with a purpose to the hall where all three of their rooms were. Only to hear shouting from the outside. She rushed to the window after noting that was VERY familiar.

"What did you think you were going to get away with stealing from a Tohsaka!! Think again!"

And yes now there was RIN, the most sensible of the three of them.... well mostly, leaping from window to ledge to window to roof to ledge and to the ground. Very fine acrobatics and grip there. .... in HER nightgown and chasing a wolf.

.....right into the trail for the forest preserve behind the resort.

So maybe not haunted by people instead there were trained animals from the fair leaking in causing ruckuses. Mystery solved. 

* * *

Mystery NOT solved!!

Her room creaked as if there was a fight going on inside of it and no one was visible.

She checked for animals. And the staff said not to worry when Hakuno and Rin weren't found soon. Considering they probably dealt with this often and most likely just called animal control that one was explanatory.

* * *

Mystery even MORE unsolved when she found a monkey looking at her to be hit by leopard with a flying squirrel randomly dive bombing in outside her room when she walked out to check Hakuno and Rin's rooms. Empty rooms.

Man the petting zoo needed to keep its animals contained. Same with the more exotic selection that was just supposed to be admired. Good thing they were used to humans, but sheesh.

The two of them probably got up earlier. Maybe even went into the springs. She should check those and move onto breakfast.

Or not.

Rin was there in the lobby sitting still in her nightgown on one of the lounge chairs. A blue haired man was earnestly talking to her on one knee as he kissed his way up her palm. Yea... she was fine. Getting more and more red in the cheeks, but fine.

Hakuno wasn't in the spa.

Or the dining hall.

Or the hot spring.

The clerk at the desk assured her she came in not too long after her other friend did. Gudako saw the flying squirrel, leopard, and monkey more than she did her other dark haired friend. The trio seemingly following her. Poor animal control had to be overworked here. She'd check the rest of the place before asking Rin.

Neither of the two looked like they would remember their cell phone the last she saw of them. ....Rin not even able to use hers a third of the time.

Maybe the gardens...?

Earbuds placed into her ears, Gudako once more started her hunt before deciding that Rin would help. Handsome man flirting her way, or not.

The garden... was bigger than she remembered. Then... again she didn't need to hunt down Hakuno for any reason. So there was that. It probably would have been a better idea to check from the windows and then look into the areas she couldn't see from there if she couldn't spot her. Ugh, why did all the best ideas happen when she was already committed to doing things the hard way. Gudako pulled on her ponytail in frustration. Next time. You know, if she didn't chip her friends so there was no next time.

"!!!!!!" Gudako muffled a scream in her hands and jumped back behind one of the trees.

She found Hakuno.

She really did. ....but why did she have to find her wearing nothing but the man pulling her down into a kiss as she rolled her hips on his lap on the grass. Said man with the golden hair wearing *just* as much. Meaning only Hakuno as the two continued their fun. She did NOT need to see that.

Her EYES HAVE BEEN TAINTED!!!

...also she was never looking with someone with earbuds playing music ever again. _EVER_!

* * *

The hot springs would be fine. Would be best.

Gudako is all set to just pretend it didn't happen. Just stay away from Rin right now too when she thinks on it. Hakuno was.... busy. Who knows if Rin is in the same state with how pretty the man cooing up her way was.

That's FINE! She reminded herself as she washed herself down.

A small towel wrapping itself around her shaking as she trembled. Her hands fumbling with the knot.

Stop.

Breathe.

Calm.

And repeat a few minutes. She was FINE. Perfectly fine. The fact that she succeeded this time in tying the knot just an added check for the FINE column. The few steps into the ways to the hot water a sigh of great relief. It was all fine.

They were on vacation. They must have met when animal control came. No big deal.

_**SPLASH!/SWISH?THUNK!/FWOOSH!** _

....and OF COURSE the trio of animals followed her here.

Gudako yelped when the animals _BLURED_.

To the left was a man taller than her with cocoa skin and chocolate hair and eyes. To the center was a man as pale as the moon with two different colored eyes almost hidden in his frosted hair, similarly in height to the other. To the right a man that could be a mix of the two but almost identical to the man on the left sans a hair color shift and bunny like horns adorned on his head.

"Gudako."/"My Lady./"Rabbit."

"What?" Gudako could only mumble at the surround sound. "Rabbit..?" Wait.... none of them were wearing clothes!? Gudako tried to back down from the animal shifting strangers!!

...and that's when her own towel slipped.....


End file.
